


The Recall (Mercy76)

by Shafwandito



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Failed One Shot, Family Relationship - Freeform, First Overwatch Story, Friendship/Love, Mainly focus on Mercy, Mercy76, NEED BETTER TITLES PLZ HELP, No major death, Noob writer, Second Fanfic Story, Slow Build, Supposed to be One Shot but got carried away, no sad ending, pardon my english, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shafwandito/pseuds/Shafwandito
Summary: The Recall of Overwatch. Angela "Mercy" Ziegler was in Switzerland and being a normal doctor life after the Fall of Overwatch. until Overwatch recalled again. She's now going to meet her old friend. and possibly meet her "New" friend.(MAINLY FOCUS ON MERCY) (TOTALLY NOT DELETE THE SECOND PARAGRAPH OF DESCRIPTION.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story: When a noob writer that just started to write fanfic again after few years. and then planning to make a One-Shot story. but then got carried away and making chapters... yeah, that's me. Welcome to my Second Fanfic story I ever made. This is my first Overwatch Story.
> 
> pardon for my an unaccuracy backstory (if there is) because I've never played the game. only watch it on Youtube. and only play it twice on cousin house. yaay... Just read this piece of trash that I really want to get out of my mind. Enjoy.
> 
> WARNING: ENGLISH IS MY SECOND LANGUAGE!

Angela “Mercy” Ziegler was working in her office as a doctor. After the fall of Overwatch, everyone separated their ways. They can't stay together. Neither she. After her two best friends died, she's almost given up as a doctor. She tried to save most people in the building, and only 2/3 made out alive but heavily injured, sometimes, they died after being pulled out. And after then, she tried to save her best friend Gabriel but failed. His body is gone after it turned into an ash. It was scary when she's seen it with her own eyes. She really needs to get away from that place.

It's break time for her and she sees the calendar “It's been 5 years..” she sighed while shaking her head. Sometimes it felt eternity for Angela after the first 2 years separation. But now it goes so fast. She then walked out of her office and saying goodbye to her assistance and worker before left the building.

Angela then goes outside the hospital building she worked near downtown Switzerland, Bern. It's been 5 years since the attack and Angela have slowly accepted it and began to become a better doctor. She felt the fresh air of cold weather through her nose “Ahh.. so nice” she said while smiling with relaxation. She then sees both sides road, _'What food should I got now?'_ Angela says while deciding what kind of dinner she will eat.

Angela chose where she eats and it will be an Indian Curry. After all, there's a ton of different restaurant in the city of Bern, where a lot of people from different areas seek refugee in this particular country.after the Omnic War.

Angela then goes to the local Indian restaurant and greet the owner “Guten tag, Frau.” said the owner- “Guten tag..” she greets back. The owner then came to her table, “What kind of food do you want frau Ziegler?” the store owner asked to her, “The kind curry that I never ordered before” She said to the owner while smiling and left him thinking and before nodding “Alright, I will make it for you frau Ziegler” Angela answered with a smiling nod

Most local restaurants know Angela is a great doctor and a frequent customer for 5 years now. But only a few know her other identity as “Mercy”. Angela knows that if the owner of the restaurant knows her, they will react when she's going inside and giving her discount. Sometimes it's nice for her to get that discount so she can save her money more in developing personal medication.

Angela then opens the laptop from her bag and making a few notes of her development about vaccines HIV, which surprisingly for her, in this future technology none of scientist and doctor found out how to prevent it. She just hoped no such a thing would want to keep that virus around only just for greeds.

Her food was done and put it on the table beside her laptop. “Was ist das?” she asked to the owner, “Lamb Dhansak” the owner said while trying to bring the smell to his nose “Won't spoil you how the taste, but if I must say, it will be spicy” the owner wink to Angela and she answered with a chuckle “Of course, Danke” she said to the owner and the owner left by giving a smile.

In the middle of eating, she sees a monitor on the wall talking about Talon attacking Mosul and El Dorado. _**“In the outskirt of El Dorado, it is confirmed there are several activities of Talon smuggling guns and reinforce their units in the outskirt city. But some of them had failed by an unknown person, a man with a jacket number 76 on it interferes, Said by the witness.”**_ ' _Talon_ ' Angela said in her mind with a serious face.

The news shows the interrogation of one of the Talon that got caught by the police **_“I swear he is like a super soldier on the battlefield. He has rocket on his rifle! Who the hell is he to have that kind of technology?!”_** The news then continued **_“Meanwhile, Talon has attacked several polices force building in Mosul as an act of war to the Police Force in Mosul, Several people were injured including Civilians”_** The news shows the footage that got caught by the CCTV and civilians nearby _**“The act could possibly bringing the whole Police Department in Iraq to fight them.”**_ And the news segment ended.

“Du bastard” Angela curse in her breath after hearing the news. _'If only I was in the scene.'_ She said while thinking about the old days of Overwatch.

Angela sometimes misses the days where she helped people in war. There was a time when there's a scene of a terror attack and full of gunfighting from Talon when she was in Ankara 2 years ago. But she can't take a risk of breaking the Valkyrie suit. She doesn't know where Torbjörn is. But she's pretty sure he is somewhere on this planet.

Angela shaking her head and tried not to think about it and continuing eating while making the updates about the development of the HIV vaccines.

 _'Who's that man who able to stop Talon by himself?'_ She thinks about the Soldier from the news _'Could it be one of the Overwatch soldier?_ ' She continues to ask herself while eating her curry.

Not too long before done eating, Angela heard a beeping noise inside her bag “What?” she digging to her bag that is full of medication documents, her makeup, and her phone. Finally she able to get the sound maker. When Angela grab it, she sees the old communicator of Overwatch lighting up on and off and making a beeping noise.

 _'Why though?'_ Angela was a bit hesitant to answer the call _'Who could possibly do das?'_ She was thinking of her old friends in Overwatch but couldn't find an answer, or more exactly, she's not sure if this is a real call or fake one. “verdammt” she curses herself and answered the call.

“Hallo?”

“Codename: “Mercy”. You've just answered the recall of Overwatch. Please gather around to Overwatch Watchpoint in Gibraltar if you are near the area. This is Winston calling.”

The call ended there. Angela had no time to react. She was stuck confused. _'Is this real? Or is this fake?'_ That's what she was thinking in her head. _'That was Athena voice. Pretty sure of it. And not Winston.' 'But it could be another AI voice.' 'Why Gibraltar? Is it because it's the only less known Overwatch place?' Are they trying to lure us and finished us up? Am I the only one who got the recall?'_ Angela mind was full of question inside her head. She then backs to reality and sees her surrounding. She sees her bag and then outside of the restaurant. Angela was thinking whether should she go or not.

“Mein Gott! Ich werde verflucht sein, I will curse myself if I didn't go.” Angela put her old communicator back to her bag and quickly finish her food and bring her laptop before she left the restaurant “Danke für das Essen!” she said to the owner before left back to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of the German words:
> 
> Ich = I
> 
> Guten Tag, Frau = Good Day, Miss.
> 
> Guten Tag = Good Day.
> 
> Danke = Thank You.
> 
> Du bastard = You Bastard
> 
> Verdammt = Damn it!/Damned
> 
> Mein Gott = My god
> 
> Mein gott, werde verflucht sein! = My god, I will be damned!
> 
> Danke für das Essen! = Thank you for the food!
> 
> Gib review for meh to get beter plz. k thx.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the second chapter. a bit of fixing needed. and overall, I'm pretty happy how it turned out than the first chapter.
> 
> As always, You may find some shitty grammar or typo. I'm afraid I didn't catch some (if there is). I'm writing this at 4 AM.

_**A day later...** _

 

Angela just has arrived at the airport in Gibraltar. Yesterday Angela was pretty busy. She tells her colleagues she will take a vacation day for an emergency reason and finished up her copy of research documents and give it to her assistance before left god-knows how long she will be. Not to tell that she had a hard time to sleep after that.

Angela was truly worried it might be a trap. She uses a long red trench coat with a white gun on it for safety. She tried to relax and not showing any fear of the enemies (if there is). She look at everyone near her to make sure no some fishy assassination attempt on her.

Not too long waiting in the pickup luggage area, her luggage just arrive. The inside of her luggage is her Valkyrie suit and some important documents. Angela quickly picks it up and left the airport, hopefully alive. She then takes a taxi and goes straight to Overwatch Watchpoint.

 

_**10 Minutes Later...** _

 

Angela has arrived in the Watchpoint. She felt the nostalgia so much as a little smile shown on her face. But she removed it shortly and did not let her guard down. She takes out her blaster that rarely used except for self-defence. She hates to use it but in this situation alone where bad guys could kill her anytime? She's not afraid to draw. But hopefully didn't kill anybody in the process.

Angela walks to the main door of the building. She put her Overwatch card in the scanner to unlock the door. She didn't think the scanner still work neither would recognise her, but it did and the door was open. She then goes inside the building. There's a lot of stuff, The inside of the building was old (in years of abandoned) and a bit dusty. But still surprisingly doing well for a building with no one taking care of it...  _'Unless, someone did live here.'_ She said while grasping her blaster more.

 

“Winston, Seems like our other Overwatch member has arrived at the Watchpoint” an AI voice said to the Scientist while he was chatting with a British girl. “Oh really? Who? Who?” said by the excited brown hair girl when she put her face close to the monitor that is showing the live CCTV footage.

The Scientist quickly zooming the footage and see a woman, blond haired, with a red trench coat and holding a white gun. “It's Mercy” said the Scientist and turned away from the monitor, picking up a white bracelet on a box beside it “Oh! Oh! I can't wait to see Doc again!” The British girl holding her excitement while seeing her old friend on the monitor “you know Lena, sometimes I'm thinking you are drinking too much coffee” the Scientist jokingly to his friend who always excited and hype most of the time.

 

Angela continues checking the building. She sees some of the machines was turned on and making a sound.  _'Someone must be turning on these machines. And that person probably knows how to work it'_ Angel thinks and touching the dusty machine. But then she heard a laugh in upstairs. Angela jolted a bit from the sound and checking her surrounding while aiming with her blaster, who still turned on with the safety.  _'a laugh?'_ Angela searching the source and it was above her. She quickly turned off her gun safety and put her finger on the trigger. She can shoot the blaster anytime she wants now.

Angela going to the sound of the laughter in upstairs. She walks slowly, aiming her blaster in front of her. Hoping it was a friendly and not an enemy. She then sees a familiar face in the bright room across her.. a Gorilla, and a brown haired cheerful British girl. Angela can't hold it and a smile was showing in her face when she sees them in the distance. she runs at them and putting her gun down.

She quickly goes to them “Winston? Tracer?” the two turn their head, “Doc!” Tracer blinked across the table and hug her blond friend, making Angela losing her balance a bit. “Mein Gott! It's you guys!” Angela said while she sees her brown haired girl hugging her tightly “Good morning Doctor.” said the Scientist smiling wide to the Doctor across the table.

“Luv! Where'cha you've been after all these years?” Tracer free her hug but still touching Angela's shoulder and sees the blonde trying to wipe out her tears in her eyes. “I was in middle east trying to help the military... And then stayed for last 2 years in Bern” she answered and tried to look at her old friend “Welcome back Doctor” the Gorilla Scientist now hugging her and she hugs him back.

 

They hug for short period of time before Angela ask Winston “Are you the one who recalls Overwatch, Winston?” Winston nod as a confirmation “Yes I do.” Mercy continued her questions “Vhy? Are you sure the public going to welcome with an open hand to us again?” said Angela with her accent going out as a doubt.

Angela knows that the world is in trouble. And she knows the world is needed someone to take care of all of these rebellious organization like Talon who keep terrorizing most countries big cities. But she's still not sure if the Public wants Overwatch back. Well, not until the Overwatch apologised to them.

“Well, by seeing the current tension lately, I suppose we will” Winston answered and showing her the recent news in this few weeks at the glass monitor. “We will?” doubt Angela “Yeah, by gaining back our reputation!” scream Lena aka Tracer. “we will try to take out Talon activities first.” Winston continued checking the monitor and seeing Overwatch former member list.

“Are there only three of us who answered the recall?” Angela asking again when seeing the member list. After all, we can't take out Talon organization with 3 members. “Nope! There's our tank Reinhardt who answered the recall, and our Cowboy, and Torbjörn!” Tracer said while showing Angela the confirmed active member of Overwatch “Only them?” - “No. we still trying to recall all of them. But most of it didn't answer it.” Winston answered and pick up something on the table.

“Here, this is our new communicator” Winston give the communicator to Angel. The communicator was a bit like a white bracelet with a blue light on it. “A bracelet?” Angel questioned, “not just a normal bracelet of course. I make it so it is more secure. It only fit the owner's hand.” Angela put the communicator on her right hand as she was ordered and the bracelet instantly locked itself tightly making her a bit jerk “It will show you the face of caller like a hologram” Winston continue explaining while calling Mercy in his computer.

The Communicator shortly making a beeping noise and vibrate in Angela right hand, “answer it by pressing the flashing button” says Winston. Angela does what he says and it shows a holographic face of the Scientist in 3D. Angela mind was astonished by the new communicator the Scientist made.

“So, What do you think Doc?” Winston grin at the camera which Angela can see from the bracelet, the Scientist expected a nice compliment answer from the Swiss Doctor who was thinking about an answer. “Not like I never see Holographic Screen devices before, but it was pretty convenient for a bracelet to became a communicator hologram” Answered Angela with a hint of humour and a sassy tone. Winston grin has gone after hearing that (and he know she didn't mean it) but he keeps explaining about the new communicator he invented.

“Not just that, the OBC—Overwatch Bracelet Communicator as I give the name-- can go transparent or invisible as you may say. You don't have to put it off in public neither in anywhere because it can take water, extreme hot heat and cold heat, and don't forget it will go loose if it's broken. which is barely happened since how strong it can take a knife or a hammer” as soon as Winston said that, the OBC (Overwatch Bracelet Communicator) going transparent in Angela hand “Erstaunlich.” Angela let her native tongue out because in awe about the new communicator and making Winston smile proudly about his invention.

In the middle of a conversation about the new communicator, the computer notification pop up and show a face of Brazilian man and an Asian gamer girl answering the recall. “Lucio! Hana!” Tracer shout pointing at the screen and making the Doctor and the Scientist looking at behind them “Oh, seems like we got our two youngsters” Winston raise his eyebrow and immediately searching for their location.

“What are we gonna do to other members who far away from Europe?” Angela asked to busy Winston “Well, first, we need to bring back our Master Engineers” Winston answered and then got cut short “Gotcha. We found two of their location” said Winston and looking at the result. Lucio was located on Sao Paulo, Brazil. Meanwhile Hana aka D.Va, located at Seoul.

“Soo.. how are we gonna bring those two? You know they are like a child even though they are almost 20. well, D.Va that is.” Angela chuckles a bit by thinking the youngest girl on the group. “As I told you, we need to locate Torbjörn and Symmetra. Well, mostly Torbjörn.” Winston answered again.

“but how?” asked the British cheerful girl who eagerly wants to meet the two. “We need to go ask Reinhardt first. He always knows where the last place of Torbjörn at. Afterall, he is his closest friend” Winston continued explaining to the British girl. “Why do we need Torbjörn? I mean, it's not like he ist connected to get those two in another side of the world.” Angela interrupted.

“We will need Torbjörn plane. You know the old fast plane we use in Overwatch days to pick us up, Love?” Lena remembered and get what Winston planning. Angela thinks a bit before 'oh' as an understood what she meant. “That's why we need him.” Winston quickly typing in the glass keyboard before pulling out the flash disk “Well then, what are we waiting for? We need to go to Germany right now. Pack up your stuff” Winston said to them and shortly followed by the cheerful girl who blinked around him and the Swiss Doctor right behind them who cannot remove the smile on her face.

“Athena, Take care the building alright? Call us immediately if someone is approaching the building” Winston said to his personal AI before left the Watchpoint.

Not too long after they leave the Watchpoint, a recall notification pop up in the monitor with a missing picture. The data showed the codename only and no biography data or appearance data. His name was “Soldier 76”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have some title suggestion that is better than the current one, please tell me. I'm bad at making titles. Thanks for reading my trash.


	3. Soldier 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On another of the world. a Soldier was fighting for justice. for his precious former organization. for avenging the organization he loved for. and the organization he worked for is called The Overwatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty cheezy summary. lol. and so far it is the hardest chapter I have to make because I need to make words as a representing an action in my imagination. I'm not surprised if it has plot holes or didn't make any sense. I tried my best to put an action I had in my mind into words for the story.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> P.S: Whoever you are, the first guest who kudos this piece of shit, I'm really thankful deep in my heart. thank you, for recognising my work. and Please make an account. JK.

**The day when Angela Ziegler, aka Mercy. Meet her old friend again in Gibraltar. Somewhere in another side of the world, a Super Soldier was hunting down a terrorist group called Talon. In the town of El Dorado.**

 

In the clear sunlight, there was someone sitting on the rood. The person has white hair, with a red visor as a mask, and use a jacket with number 76 on it. He was watching the town of El Dorado in the highest peak of a building in the town. He watching people having dinner in a restaurant right below him. _'Why do those scums trying to break the peace in this town?'_ The soldier asks himself.

He was waiting for the group he had been following all these times. From the US to Brazil, and then to Mexico. He was tired of all the actions of the organization he targeted for a long time. He wants to destroy it as a whole already. But it's not easy if they have 500.000 to a million follower across the globe. And especially not likely if you are alone.

Not too long after, He then sees a convoy truck not far from his position. There was a ton of armed people defending the convoy. He gets up and put his phone into his pocket again and pick up his heavy rifle.

The soldier soon jumps roof-to-roof and following the convoy from far away. The convoy was full of stuff in the trunk but it got covered. He didn't immediately attack it, he followed it, stealthy, to find out where are they going in these “supposed-to-be-peaceful” town outskirt the City of El Dorado. He sees the convoy stop and the people get out of their car.

The convoy stopped at a certain building. The building was painted green and red. 2 story building. it was a quiet area they had to stop in. the guys got out of the car and walk toward the building, but then, the Soldier missed his expectation, the group goes the backside of the building from a small alleyway near the building. “Bastard.” The Soldier knew they are not giving up to smuggling these guns.

One of the guard in ground checking the roof to see if there is any suspicion. The Super Soldier quickly jump to another roof with silent before someone spots him. He then takes out a sticky grenade ball. And throw it to building around the convoy. The grenade ball was smaller than a normal grenade and hard to notice since it can influence the colours around them.

He throws 5 grenade ball while keep moving roof-to-roof and stick it to a building near the convoy. He sees more people getting out of the backside. The soldier counts the victims. 15 guards. And 4 possibly armed. _'Damn, if only I have some kind like old RPG for just enough to take out all of them at once or two shots'_ oh how the Soldier wish he has rocket missile to make his work easier.

He waited and waited. He sees the guys taking out their cover of the trunks and revealed ton of boxes in there. One of the unarmed Talon says something that the Soldier almost didn't catch “With these much guns, we could've taken over the whole town!” the Soldier make a pissed face inside the mask and a hot feeling inside his body _'Not in my sight'_   he says before pulling out a small remote in his pocket.

One of the guys picked up the box. The Soldier with the jacker 76 decides to take a action. He presses a small remote he had been held to activate the grenade he had planted, and the grenade release white smoke making the Talon panicking. The soldier jumps down and immediately knocked out many people as he can before the smoke gone. Most of the late reactions who didn't aware has become a victim of his.

“Watch out! Someone is attacking!” one of the guards screamed and making the others took out their knife. The poor guard who has a beard and has a late reaction didn't stand a chance from the person with a red visor in front of him. The Soldier quickly knocked him down with his gun like a baseball bat.

In the middle of taking out bad guys, one of the guards see him and attack his back which took him by surprise. Fortunately, the white-haired Soldier dodges it and only his hand got slashed. The man with red visor grunting from the surprise attack, the feeling of anger has been built inside his body. The Soldier quickly punches the guy with a knife who able to dodge him few times and holding a fight.

The Soldier was impressed with the person in front of him holding a knife “Nice skills you got there kid. would be nice if you became a soldier instead.” the man with red visor said to him and making the person around 19-20 years old lower his guard. The Soldier took the chance and charging at him with full force and take out a knife from his grasp before taking him out by the heavy rifle on his face. He sees both hands got a few slashed from the fight. He sees the young man face in the ground for a second before continuing his hunt.

 

It's been 1 and a half minute. The smoke has slowly vanished and the view is getting clearer. All of the guys were aiming their weapon at any direction once they see a lot of bodies on the ground. The soldier with red visor was hiding in one of the alleyways. He tried to attack one of them in behind but got spotted after the victim screams and causing the others goes into his direction.

Few people spot him and shoot at his direction. The red visor man quickly taking cover in an alleyway and try to regain stamina. He didn't feel there's a bullet hitting his leg, but after he sees it he's in pain. He curses not because of the pain, but the position he was into _'Shit.'_ This would be harder than he wants to because the alleyway was a dead end.

A lot of people goes to his direction and surrounding him in the alleyway. Half of them on the right side, half of them on the left side. He sees a ladder to go up and quickly climb it. Before he reaches to the top the guard spot him “There!” he shoots at the ladder and fortunately it missed. The soldier changes his mind and fall down while pulling out his rifle on his back and activate the aimbot—as he names it—and shoot at them trying to cover fire.

Some of the bullets hit them and with the tactical visor turned on, the guys running away from the alleyway. The man with the red visor then chasing them and try to gather them around by Sprinting and flanking from the other side and force the guard to retreat into opposite direction side.

Not too long after a few gunfights and bloodshed from him and his enemy, he able to gather 5 people in a circle. The guys were cornered in a 3-way intersection. the Soldier smirked under his mask and said the last thing to them “Die you scum” and the last thing they see is a soldier, with a jacket 76 on it. Standing at a rooftop before pulling the trigger to launch the Helix rocket and blasted the guard in the ground.

 

After he taking care of them, he goes back to the convoy and sees nobody in there. He walks to the small alleyway where few guys running away in the smoke and hiding. Not long after he walks toward there he found a secret underground base. He readies himself up by biotic healing he has in his pocket to treat his injuries. and In the middle of resting, he heard beeping noises around him.

He checks his surrounding, no tracker or alarm was spotted. “Huh?” He doesn't know what it is but immediately realised it was not his phone after he touches the other side of the pocket. He pulls something from his other pocket and the Soldier sees the old Overwatch communicator he used to have, ' _What. Recall? Who does this?'_ The soldier was thinking and looking at the screen, _'Winston? Are you out of your mind?'_ The soldier remembered his gorilla scientist friend he used to be close with. And he knows it's the scientist who would dare to do this.

The Soldier was thinking for 5 minutes and felt like an hour to him. His injury was healed and he's ready to go. But his face under that mask was still stuck in the screen of the communicator who keeps beeping. He thinks and keeps thinking.

Should he answer it? Will he be able to move on from the past? Is he ready to meet an old friend again? What about his “death”? It will shock his friend for sure. Not only that, he thinks about the person he secretly in love with but never gets a chance to tell. It must be awkward to meet the person he loves again after “the incident”.

He knows none of his friends will know who he is except “Soldier 76”. but he knows them. And he's not ready to meet them again, especially not the Swiss Doctor. Not yet at least. He needs to take care of the organization he hated so much after the Fall of the Overwatch. The organization he loves so much and will die for it. Not to include his criminal record as a vigilante to make justice for Overwatch.

“Agh.” the Soldier hurt his mind by thinking about it and shook his head and press the communicator. He put the communicator in his ear and heard

“Codename: “Soldier 76”. You've just answered the recall of Overwatch. Please gather around to Overwatch Watchpoint in Gibraltar if you are near the area. This is Winston calling.”

the voice ended there. This is not a fake one. He knew it. And he just answers the recall. No turning back now. And he is pretty sure he can't leave El Dorado till he's done with the organization he wants to destroy so much that he keeps dreaming about it most nights and call it “Good Dream”.

The white-haired man smirks in his mask and picks up his rifle again on the ground. He is ready to finish up the underground base. And putting back his communicator back to his pocket again. _'need to get out of here alive to meet them again.. well, meet them “again” for me'_ He opened the hatch and goes down into the underground base.

“I am Soldier 76.” The Soldier heavy voice make him more badass and his red visor reflected on a light, making him look more feared and strong when seeing the bad guys looks at the entrance of the underground “remember my name.” after he finished his words he just said, the sound of gun firings can be heard a lot of times in the surface.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this piece of trash. I just want to dump it but can't.
> 
> By the way, this is the last completed chapters. the next chapter was being made and will be completed probably after uploading this. and I need better titles...


	4. (Filler Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter where Angela meet her German friend. NOT IMPORTANT TO THE MAIN STORY. YOU CAN SKIP IT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! IT IS A FILLER. I mean, IT IS NOT IMPORTANT to the main story. just an interaction between Reinhardt and his old friend. YOU CAN READ THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR OVERALL WHAT HAPPEN WHEN THEY ARE SEARCHING FOR TORBJORN.
> 
> I make it just for filling a little plot hole... And oh yeah, Reinhardt has a biological family. i made it because i can't believe an awesome guy like him didn't have any partner.

Angela, Lena, and Winston go to Germany with Hyperloop. Well, only the two that is because Winston is too big to fit in and have to fly with his jetpack to go to Stuttgart. Travelling with Hyperloop is faster than taking a plane. Angela hopes someday her country, Switzerland, have it. The mountainous country is hard to connect by Hyperloop. Which is why the only choice is to drive or fly from Bern to other countries.

On the way to Stuttgart, Lena and Angela chatting with each other and telling their story in the last 5 years. “Doc! You should someday go to London and meet my girlfriend!” the British girl suggest the Doctor beside her “Well, someday I will. But not now. I still have a lot of work to do.” she smiles at Lena.

“By the way Lena, I heard that you encounter Talon with Winston yesterday?” Angela ask her friend after she sees in newspaper article Overwatch Museum got attacked but stopped from a former Overwatch member. “Yeah, and do you know what they want to steal?” Lena continued and ask the doctor back to try to guess it. Angela put her finger on her chin and try to think.

“Reyes Rifle?” she guessed, after all, he was popular as a strong man and lot of people want his stuff for collection or for using. But Lena shakes her head “Nope, it was Doomfist Gauntlet!” Angela's eyes were widened from the answer. The powerful gauntlet almost goes into the hand of the terrorist? The world will be in big trouble.

“And do you know what happens when Widowmaker almost take the gauntlet?” Lena asks her friend to guess again but Angela immediately says 'no'. “2 Kids who visit the museum at that time was helping us! The older brother punch Widow right in her face with Doomfist gauntlet and making her thrown back!” when Angela hear that she can't believe what just happened in the museum yesterday. A kid? A kid just punch the hell out of Widow? The silent and master assassin? “nicht zu fassen” Angela shake her head from thinking about it.

“But you know what I'm still thinking to this day after the fight?” Lena raise one of her eyebrows at her friend who is clueless about it. “There was a masked person with a shotgun helping Widow to steal the gauntlet. Not only that, he has black smoke and a quick move” Lena continues while Angela keeps looking at her “He can moving really fast with the smoke, and he is untouchable when he turned himself to smoke.”

The words make Angela stay put. _'Black Smoke? A human who can turn into a smoke? What the hell? That's impossible!'_ She then questions her friend to make sure she's not seeing things “Lena, are you sure that's a human?” and Lena nod with 'hmm'. “And using a shotgun?” She continues to ask her British friend and the British girl corrected her “Actually Shotguns. He/She uses 2 shotgun”. Angela was left wondering by the answer.

_'Schwarzer Rauch. a Human.. using a Shotgun...”_ Angela was thinking of a specific person but she quickly shook her mind and said under breath little enough that her friends didn't hear it “nein. I'm too worried about. Sich beruhigen Angel.” She then rests her head on the seat and tries to close her eye for the rest of the ride.

 

**2 Hours Later..**

 

The Capsule has reached Stuttgart. The next stop would be Munchen. Angela and Lena took off from the capsule and walk out of the station. Stuttgart was one of the most affected cities in Europe that had been destroyed 70-85% of the original size when Omnic Crisis. But the City itself is now rebuilding for the past 10 years and now it became busier than before.

Winston was waiting for them in the station and waving at the two woman and called a cab. They then go to Reinhardt place from the station. In the middle of the road, Lena asks Winston if he can get information about who's the masked man is. They know his alias is Reaper but after that no any more knowledge about the masked smoke man. And Angela was hearing them from the front seat.

 

Lena was resting and take a nap while Winston is doing something in his laptop. Meanwhile, Angel focused on the road and thinking about what she had missed from her hand. It was silence in the cab. Comfortable silence..

Angela's eyes were widened and she screams a little “Ah! My suit!” the scream make the driver of the cab and Winston reacted. no wonder why she felt lighter and not heavy when her “supposed-to-be" luggage with her. But she just realised her luggage was back in Overwatch Watchpoint. She checks her red trench road and found her blaster. She was a bit relieved at least she still has a safety weapon. But her staff was nowhere seen as it was inside the luggage. That means if something happens on the way journey she can't heal anyone fast. And she didn't bring any medicine because all of it was inside her luggage.

Angel shaking her hair like a stressed person _'Ahh! Dumm Angel, Dumm Angel!'_ Angela Ziegler, a renown surgeon who got an award as Master Nanobiotechnology, forget the most important thing that she always brings. Her Medicine. Not some kind of normal medicine you can buy in the local pharmacy, but the most effective and the most modern medicine out there that can heal the person really fast. And she forgets about it. Angela just hopes there's nothing bad happen to her nor her friends. Because they can be in a lot of trouble.

“What's wrong Angela?” Winston looks at his friend in the front seat of the cab who just shook her head who look worried and stressed. Angela heard her friend calling her out and look at him “ah.. well.. I forgot to bring the medicine..”Angela smiled at her stupidity while trying not to worry about it. “Oh, don't worry about it. Not like there's someone going to attack us” Winston try to calm her down which is failed and making her more worried. The Doctor sighed and just pray everything is going smooth.

 

They reached Reinhardt house. when Winston wants to pay the cab driver, the driver rejects it instead and want a picture of them. His son and he was a fan of Overwatch. The old man said that it is like a dream to helping an Overwatch member even though he only transports them to a friends place. As a price, he wants to take a picture with 3 of them before he took off from there.

They soon walk in front of the house and ring the bell. The house was located near the woods. And the house was 2 stories and big too. almost like a mansion but just a little smaller. Tracer was excited to see their knights again. Not long after they pressed the bell, Reinhardt opens the door while talking and looking at his behind. “Ja, Ja, mein liebe, Ich vershtene.” Reinhardt then sees the person who bells the door and processing his brain.

 

“Guten Abend..?” Angela tries to greet the old big knight who slowly realising his friend and a wide smile started showing on his face and hugging the blond-haired “Mein Freunde!” he hugs Angela tightly and she pretty sure he will break her bones if he increases a little more power. Shortly he hugs everyone and let the old friends inside the house.

 

“Aber! Komm für eine Sekunde her!” Reinhardt shouting at his daughter and give a sign to the 3 friends take a seat. “Ja? Was ist das?” a short blond haired girl comes into the living room and see her father. Which stopped after she sees the guests. “Look, It's your Vater Freunde. Or you could say, your Onkel and Tante! Haha!” Reinhardt big german laugh after seeing her daughter reaction. Aber quickly back to her reality and coming closer to them. “Ah. Ich heißt Aberdeen. Just call mich Aber” she's stuttered a bit and give her hand to shake.

Lena shake her hand first “Aber! I'm Lena or people called me Tracer! What'cha doin' right naw?” Tracer aka Lena shake her hand with a tight grip and shake it lot of times expecting an answer before Winston stop her. “Ah, Aber. long time no see.” Winston turns to shake her hand while Aber just nods with a smile. It's been a while for her to meet her dad Freunde.

Aber turns toward Angela as the last person to shake her hand “Nice to see you again, Aber. Du bist groß geworden. You've grown up since the last time I saw you” Angela give her a warm smile to her growth after 7 years of not seeing the daughter of the Overwatch knight. “Ja. Danke Tante Angela” Aber replied to her favourite auntie. They soon take a seat again.

“Aber, Go bring us a beer.” Reinhardt said to his daughter but Tracer quickly corrected “I want tea, please!” and shortly Winston corrected too “Just a smoothie if you fine.” and after seeing her 2 friends ordered Angela raise her hand “I just want a glass of water please.” Aber looks at her father and gives him a look “You just want a beer do you, Vater?” and Reinhardt just laugh at her and touch her daughters back before leaving to the kitchen.

 

“So why do you guys come here to me huh? You guys miss the old man knight” Reinhardt said while laughing at the last sentence on his big seat. “Well, yes, and we want to know where's the location of Torbjörn too” Winston said while fixing his glass and bring out his laptop. “Oh, Torbjörn! mein little dwarf! He said he was going to somewhere northwest of Russia. But he didn't tell mich why.” Reinhardt was making a 'tch' sound when he remembers about it.

“Russia? Isn't that where the Second Omnic Crisis taking place?” Mercy, or Angela, think out loud about the knight's answer. Winston agreed with Angel words while he was trying to get some data about Torbjörn location. “Ah man, If only I knew better why he's going there. That mein little Freund always likes to go alone.” Reinhardt placing his chin on his right hand. “Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he goes there. Afterall, he did said he wants to pay the consequence of his creations.” Lena joins the talk while blinking and massage the big old man shoulder.

“But he needs to be careful though..” Angela says with worry. And then Aber goes back after making the guests drink and put it on the table. “Thank you Aber!” cheers the British girl while drinking her tea “Danke.” Angela gives her a warm smile “Thank you.” said Winston with a quick look at her before being back at his laptop.

“Where's the beer?” Reinhardt asked her after seeing her daughter empty plate, but she didn't say anything and goes back to the kitchen. A seconds later she placed the big beer drink in front of her father with a force and making some of it goes pour “Here old man” Aber answered with a look. But Reinhardt ignores her tone and just laugh at it.

 

Tracer was chatting with Aber to get know her better since she never seen her in person. Angela sees the house felt empty. seem like only two of them were living in the house. “Where's Audrey?” Angel ask to the two person in front of her. “She's busy teaching.” Reinhardt picked up his beer before continuing the answer “You know, she was a teacher now! She works in Elementary school right now, I hope someday her student can be awesome like their knight hero” shout Reinhardt who point himself at the last sentence.

The guests continue chatting with the former Knight until night time and it was raining. “So, How about you all sleep over in my house?” Reinhardt raises his eyebrow to them voluntarily. “Well, by looking at the time, I guess we do need to take a rest. and since it was raining, I guess we can” Winston said while closing his Laptop and yawned.

“Awesome! Where do I sleep?” Lena blinking around the living room as she seeing Reinhardt picture with his family, “We have 2 guest room. You guys can use it.” Reinhardt standing up from the big chair and stretch his back. “Aber, show them the room. Ich wants to sleep” Reinhardt goes to the kitchen with his big empty beer glass. possibly to refill it.

 

When the guests walking toward the second floor, a red-haired girl humming a song under her breath and come into the house, her humming ended by surprise after seeing a gorilla inside the house. “Woah,” she said before putting her umbrella in its place. Angela and the other 2 see a familiar girl at the front door when hearing her reaction.

“Audrey? Ist that you?” Audrey come closer to the guest and Angela walk closer to her “Ja” she answered while looking at other behind her “Wow, you've pretty grown maturely. Schöne” Winston gave a surprise face and a german compliment for 'beautiful' when seeing the transformation of the present woman who have a past tomboy and has a messy hair as 15 years-old teenager he had seen, to become a matured elegant 22-years old woman with dark red trench coat clothes.

“Ah, Danke Onkel Winston.” but it got cut off short when Reinhardt seeing his youngest daughter “Audrey! Ich was worried about you!” he hugs the red short haired girl-woman. He frees her hug not long after to find an answer “I just.. um.. in a date that's all..” She blushed about it. Lena quickly teased her by punching her shoulder “Eh, Dating huh? With who?” Lena smiled as a tease and keeps touching her hand while Reinhardt joins in, holding both of her hand, wanting to know. “It's none of Tante business.. who's Tante name anyway?” Her blush gone after seeing the unfamiliar British accent girl.

“Wait what? Seriously? Why do I never meet your daughters Reinhardt?” she keeps looking at Reinhardt like he knows an answer even though Reinhardt shake his head. “Ah well, my name is Lena or Tracer! Nice to met'cha, Audrey!” she shook her hand and giving a cheerful tone. Audrey soon sees the clock on the wall, _10:00 PM_ “em.. are you guys going to stay in for a night?” Audrey looking at them and Tracer quickly nod at her question.

 

In the middle of chatting with the second daughter, Angela sees a golden ring in Audrey's ring finger. “Oh, Audrey, do you have a fiancée now?” **_Silence.._** Angela realised her words make everyone stop talking and look at the Blond Doctor who asked. Soon after they look at the red-haired finger. Audrey instantly blush when she heard it and try to look away. “MEIN GOTT LIEBE! WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL VATER?” Reinhardt instantly pulling everyone side from Audrey and grip both shoulders while looking at her deeply into the eyes.

“uhh.. I do want to say that after coming home.. but then you guys came and I almost forgot what I want to say..” Audrey tries to look away from the eye contact. “Ist das vhy there's a man with a black umbrella waiting in front of our front yard?” Aber pointing at the glass door. “ah yes, he.. want to ask permission..” Audrey blushed harder than before and try to free from her father grasp.

Winston fake cough and try to break the tension “Well then, I supposed this is family business. Shall we go to our room then?” Winston point at Aber as a sign to bring them out of the situation. “Ah, richtig. we need to go, let's go Lena” said the Blonde Doctor while pulling her hand. “Ah yes, good luck to ya love! Make sure to add us into the guest list a'right?” Lena winked at pink-face Audrey and Reinhardt, who still have a blank face shown in front of his daughter and try to process the meaning of it.

 

The guests were right in front of the guest rooms and Aber left them, soon going to downstairs. Lena smiled at the situation they've just left “Looks like the old big guy going to be a happy person” right after Lena said that they all heard the old man shout “I'M GOING TO HAVE GRANDKIDS! JAA!” The three of them laughed in their guest room.

“Looks like it,” Winston said with a teary eye from the laugh and shortly yawn before goes into the room to prepare for sleeping, followed by the brown-haired. Meanwhile Angela goes to her own room right beside her friends and realised she didn't bring any clothes (after all, it was all in her luggage). She shook her head after remembering the mistake she has made and couldn't believe she forget the important and only luggage.

Angela brings some Aber clothes after she requests to borrow her clothes. It was just the right size. She then takes a shower and tries to cool down after what happened in this crazy day. Angela sighed in the shower. She felt the water ran across her hand, legs, and back. She was so tired because she didn't take much sleep yesterday after the recall.

Soon she's going out of the bathroom and take her pyjamas (Aber's pyjamas). She can hear Reinhardt happily chanting “Soon I will be a Grandpa” in german. _'What a nice happy family you got there Reinhardt'_ Angela chuckles from her old singing friend before going to the bed. She closes her eyes with a smile on her face. She just hoped it is not a dream when she wakes up. Not long after Angela close her eyes, she fell into a deep sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GERMAN TRANSLATION:
> 
> Nicht zu fassen = Unbelieveable
> 
> Schwarzer Rauch = Black Smoke
> 
> Sich beruhgen Angel = Calm down/Calm yourself Angel.
> 
> Ja, Ja, mein liebe, Ich vershtene = Yes, yes, my dear/love, I know.
> 
> Guten Abend? = Good Evening?
> 
> Komm für eine Sekunder her! = Come here for a second!
> 
> Onkel & Tante = Uncle & Auntie/Aunt
> 
> Freund/Freunde= Friend/Friends (See the difference alright?)
> 
> Du bist groß geworden = You've grown tall/big (or just "You've grown up")
> 
> Thanks for reading this trash. i'm so cringing whenever I re-read it (proofreading).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just overall what happen when and after they try to connect Torbjorn again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overall what happen when they go to germany to meet Reinhardt, and then meet Torbjorn, and then use the old plane again, and then pick up the other members!
> 
> Quick Sidenote: It was pain in the ass to always copy and paste the german Umlaut for Torbjörn "ö" or any germans word that include the Umlaut. like, why the hell do they invent that words?
> 
> wait, that's wrong. more like, WHY THE HELL DOES U.S KEYBOARD AIN'T HAVING SPECIAL CHARACTER SYMBOLS? WHY DOESN'T ALL KEYBOARD JUST BECOME ONE AND HAVE ALL DIFFERENT SPECIAL CHARACTERS SYMBOLS INSTALLED TO THE KEYBOARD? We have metrics as international measurement (USA, please change the unit you piece of a rebellious country). so why can't we invent "International Keyboard" huh? huh? TELL ME!
> 
> anyway, enjoy the chapter.

Almost a week has passed after Angela leave the Gibraltar Watchpoint and goes to Germany to pick up their friend. Reinhardt was very happy he reunites with his old friend again and hugging them after shortly arrive in the front door of his house. He hugging them tightly and enough to broke someone bones if he ever uses little more power.

It was a pretty nice day to reunite with their favourite knight. Not only that, they are able to meet his family for the second time in their lifetime. His daughters grown so much now that Reinhardt always wants to say “When am I going to have cool grandkids” whenever they are home. They are a bit annoyed by his words. But well, his daughters and Reinhardt know he's not going to live forever.

After a sleepover in his family house, the three goes to Torbjörn location with Reinhardt. He was located in Russia. Reinhardt doesn't know what his reason was but he (Torbjörn) tell him he is going to Northwest of Russia. Indeed in Russia, there is a conflict of the Second Omnic Crisis but only in Russia and no other countries were affected. And the Russian military able to hold them very well without international aid.

The Overwatch crew are using Reinhardt private jet where he got it as a gift when he's retiring in Overwatch after “the incident” happened. Not long after they take off from Stuttgart, they reach Russia and landed on St.Petersburg. And Reinhardt finally able to call Torbjörn and met them in here.

 

A day has passed after they land in Russia and them finally able to meet Torbjörn. He says he needs to take care of the Omnic Crisis in Russia and can't follow us. But he did give his keycard and password to his personal workplace and the key for the plane so they can reuse the old big, fast, and flexible plane they've used back in Overwatch.

Not too long after that, they've reached Gothenburg, Sweden. And goes to the inside of Torbjörn giant workplace. They saw a lot of his creation who they never saw before outside of the workplace. From big like a 20 meters mechanical semi-automatic robot who able to control far range with a VR and a glove far away from the robot itself, into small 2mm round wireless camera who barely noticeable by naked eyes if there's no glass box and a microscope installed it.

They then got greeted and meet Brigette who was working in her father workplace. Shortly then, they turned on the engine of the plane again. _“So far there's no failure because me and my father maintaining it once a month”_ said Bridgette with a confident tone. They believe and trust her words before bringing the plane outside of the garage section. They said a quick goodbye to Bridgette and then take off to pick up their other former members on the other side of the world.

In the middle of flying to their next destination, Winston check up Athena to see who's member are answering the Recall, Athena sends him the new notification of the recall. There's Genji, Mei, and Pharaoh. And there's other 1 particular person who answers the recall too. His codename is “Soldier 76” and he has no picture whatsoever.

 

Winston tried to search Soldier 76 in old Overwatch database member but never to found him in the database. How did he have the communicator? Only former Overwatch member has it. Does he steal it? Can't be. Because they do not have any other copy unless there's new recruit or the device break and need to replaced (which possible to be stolen if the communicator didn't receive by the user shortly).

There's still a huge mystery around this person.. Until Angela realized that she heard the name before in the News back in Switzerland. Angela suggests her friend to search for his name on the internet and found few in articles. He is a strong person who able to stop Talon activities in Americas. But after that, there's no deep information about him.

 

First, They go to U.S Texas to pick up McCree before going to Sao Paulo for Lucio and then cross the Pacific to get D.Va in Seoul. D.Va was mad after she got forced to go when she was signing up in the E-Sport competitive but she changes her mind after seeing her former friends. she hugging everyone like a lost child and crying. It was a nice reunion for them. Not long after that they go back to Gibraltar and make the former watchpoint as an official watchpoint again.

 

After arriving again to Overwatch Watchpoint, they quickly start to work again and locating all Talon and other terrorist organization who like to make public in a fear. McCree and D.Va will go to Balkan to stop terrorist organization influence by finding their main base on the Balkan.

Lucio and Tracer will be stationed in Western Europe to caught Talon members one by one meanwhile track down the Talon sniper called “Widowmaker” or formerly known as Amelié Lacroix as the wife of one of the great Overwatch agent Gérard Lacroix. A falling agent died from an assassination attempt by his brainwashed wife.

Meanwhile, Winston, Mercy, and Reinhardt will go to Mexico, El Dorado. To pick up the “unknown Overwatch soldier”. Less than 2 days they all have separated and goes to their location place. Angela with Winston and Reinhardt goes to El Dorado.

Before they all go to their stationed location, D.Va was insisting to not get deployed with McCree since she hates the cowboy so much because he likes to treat her like a 12 years old child (which everyone secretly does to her) and want to be with Reinhardt or Mercy.

But since the unknown soldier can be dangerous,—by the looks of his criminal records as vigilante—they decide to bribing D.Va with a free 2 packs of box full of snacks and soft drinks ONLY for HER. At first, she rejected the offer and act maturely. But they know well how her brain works. In the end, It's working but at a cost, giving 10% of the Overwatch recall budget only for her.

Winston Group was the last group to left the Watchpoint. Mercy still to this day didn't use her Valkyrie suit. She doesn't want to bring her suit and only bring her Caduceus staff but Winston suggests her she need to bring it because the person they will meet can be a fake agent and can get us trapped. Or worse, killed them. She will be valuable if both of them got injured or missing.

So then the blond woman learn Winston advice and use her Valkyrie suit. And of course, she needs to get used to it again after 5 years of not using it. She hopes the person they will meet is not a crazy neither extreme. Angela, Reinhardt, who still want to accompany his friends and want to meet this “unknown member”— and Winston. They all waited in the plane until they reach their destination.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being mad at the beginning note. it just sucks to copy and paste Umlaut words. I do love the word itself. but by not having the words itself installed on my keyboard is suck.
> 
> It was kind of a short chapter. the next chapter is the actual "beginning" of the main story (finally, I know right?).
> 
> thanks for reading this trash once again. surprisingly I got another kudos..


	6. Chapter 6

_**5 hours of flight later..** _

 

The plane has reached their destination. The town of El Dorado. That's where they meet an unknown soldier. The plane was in the speed of sound to go from Gibraltar to Mexico under 5 hours. It was the fastest transport plane the world ever have back when Overwatch still standing.

Reinhardt preparing to leave. He was using his old armour for protection just in case if something happens since this is where Los Muertos recent activities. The plane landed on a big sidewalk in the park where not much people walk. The back door opened and Reinhardt soon walking out of the plane, “So, where is our new friend?” ask Reinhardt who was looking around the park where only a few people were chatting and passing. “Well, I try to contact him but he didn't answer. Not like I expect his answer of course.” Winston checking his laptop and opening a system for a live CCTV footage. “But I did see a person with 76 jackets behind it. Last hour ago. Somewhere around here.” Winston continued.

Angela—Mercy—pick up her staff before going out. “Well, I guess we're going to explore the town.” Mercy suggests her idea to find the person instead of waiting for him. Reinhardt agreed with her suggestion and Winston following their agreement. Many people near the park and in the park sees the big black plane parked in the big sidewalk path near a fountain. Making them curious and getting closer, Winston take a quick look outside the pilot window and see people starting to gather to see the big plane. “Alright, but first, I will find a parking spot where people can't see the plane.” he sighed before quickly said goodbye to the two Germans and starting the engine, closing the door and the plane shortly take off. Leaving the two German speakers alone, surrounded by stranger people.

 

The Germans soon walk out of the attention and walk out of the park, into the neighbourhood area “So, where do you think a mysterious man will be hiding?” Reinhardt sees people around him when walking with the blond-haired Doctor. “In plain sight.” Angela guess at her friend words making Reinhardt thinking about it, “Fair enough”. They continue exploring the town for an hour until they decide to take the highest peak of the town. Which is a top of a chapel near the steep hill. Lucky Angela equipped her Valkyrie suit so then she can fly up there with her wings.

Angela sees most of the whole town at the top with the binoculars, trying to find the man they searching for. “Anything suspicious mein Freund?” the big man with his armour ask her from the ground. She put her binoculars down and see the clear sea in the bay “Not much so far.” the blonde answered before the OBC on her hand make a noise as a receiving call.

She presses the button and Winston's face showed up “Yes?” she raises her eyebrow with a hope of a clue. “So, any news?” The Gorilla asked her from the other side of the call and touching the touchscreen on his laptop “Nein. Nothing so far.” The blonde haired shake her head, “what I see from many sources that I could found by CCTV couple days ago, He mostly active at night time.” Winston fixing up his glasses while continue swiping left with his finger on the laptop screen.

Angela blinks after she heard it. “So you mean we need to stay overnight?” Angela asked her informant while seeing her watch time on her hand. “Hey! What are you doing?” The other German on the ground scream at her “Calling!” she shouts back. “Possibly” Winston continued. The Doctor let out her in defeat after she realised she has no other choices. she says goodbye to her friend on the call and glides down to the big knight. “So, what happens in the call?” the former knight look at the blond Doctor who focused on looking the people in the area, “We may need to stay in here overnight.” Mercy sighed and didn't give more information to Reinhardt. _'This would be a long day..'_ Angela thinks in her mind.

 

_**Fast forward....** _

 

It was 9:00 PM CDT (Mexico Central Time Zone) and so far still no sign of the soldier. The group was inside the parked plane in the top of a cliff. A bit far from the town. Reinhardt was sleeping, Winston was busy checking the other member's location and checking the active member who was stationed. Angela was starting to get sleepy after the activities when they have free time in the town.

Reinhardt was having fun with everyone in the party that they passed when they are exploring the town more. He drinks a lot of beer and shows off his old giant muscle. Meanwhile Angela keeps looking over him to make sure he ain't broke his back when showing off. It was fun time to spend. Surprisingly many people didn't care that they are former Overwatch member. They happily inviting them to join the party till midnight (because tomorrow is weekend). But of course they can't stay there much longer, their objective is not having a party after all.

Angela yawned and see her other friend who still wakes up. “I'm surprised you can still wake up without breaking away from the screen” she said smiling weakly because of the tiredness. “Well, I've been doing this couple of times before the recall” he sees the Doctor who was slowly closing her eye and make an 'mm-hmm.' sound as a response.

***BOOM***

The sound makes Angela's eyes widened instantly and makes the other sleeper wake up and reach his hammer as a reflex. “What ist that sound?” The old man scream when he woke up from the explosion sound. he takes a quick a look at outside followed by the two other Overwatch member. All of them look at the town and sees a black smoke inside the town. “We need to check it” Angela running away and pick up her staff and bringing with her. Reinhardt follows right behind the Swiss Doctor. Meanwhile Winston guarding the plane and shout at the two to call him to pick up if something happens.

 

_Meanwhile inside of the town.._

 

There was Soldier 76, hiding behind a building, “huff.. huff..” The Red visor masked man breathless after an attempted attack at him by a bomb car. lucky there were no people around the area. Most of them in their house to prepare for rest. The Soldier looks at his stomach who got a big open wound from the metallic plate that launched from the explosion. _'so they decide to attack me now huh?'_ He takes a quick breath in and breathes out before looking back from the wall he hides and quickly shoots back at the attackers who right behind it. But the attackers are too far skilled than the previous he was dealt before, make it able to dodge his shots. Not to mention “it” have a black smoke trail around it.

The Soldier was running and move to other back of a building, trying to hide to reload but the attacker reached behind him and almost killed him in the spot with a point-blank range if he didn't see the black smoke right under his feet. _'Shit, that was close'_ The Soldier was shooting at him as a cover fire, forcing the masked attacker quickly running—no, Floating. to behind a building. _'who the hell is he?'_ The soldier trying to figure out what he had just seen. The masked man quickly show up again and shooting his shotgun. The Soldier able to dodge it right in time into the alleyway with his sprinting and unknowingly toward the dead end

 

“Come out now and stop hiding” The attacker talk to his target like a prey. Not to mention his voice was like a death reaper. But The Soldier feel familiar voice when he heard the attacker saying it. The soldier takes a looked down on his injured on leg and back. He's not a man he used to be now and a bit fragile than before. And the worse thing is the alleyway he was in is a dead end. The soldier tries to take a breath before making a way out strategy.

First, he sees the opposite of the dead end is a road. But to reach that is by passing an alleyway where the attacker is. He touches his pocket and felt a ball _'Smoke grenade.'_ he said in his mind about making a plan. He quickly takes out the last smoke grenade he has and hopes it would work. The attacker is very close to him and he needs to take an action.

He presses the remote and the smoke was released right when the attacker with a shotgun sees him. The man with a black smoke shoots toward the smoke. His victim cannot go anywhere now after the dead end he walked into. After shooting all of his shotguns round and pulling the new one out underneath his clothes, he walks closer and closer toward the smoke who slowly vanish.

Quickly the white-haired Soldier who was lying in the ground kick his chin and almost make his mask goes off. The Soldier took the opportunity and turn on his tactical visor. But the attacker reacts quickly enough and vanish into the air before he got a rain of bullets toward his body. “Damn it!” the Soldier curses. He almost had him. Who the hell is he to be able to turn into smoke? Impossible. That was in the Soldier mind right now.

 

The Soldier coughed a bit of blood under his mask and felt to his knee on the ground. He hold his stomach who have fresh stain blood on the shirt. Not to mention his back have a few injuries from the explosion. He was injured pretty badly than before. If he was a normal person he would've been dead after the explosion. His biotic healing hasn't recharged enough to be used. He really needs a surgeon right now.

The old Soldier tried to stay stand strong and grab his rifle, but he heard someone's footstep coming toward the alleyway. He needs to get away from this. But he can't run after he ran out of adrenaline and both of his legs is weakening. he aims his rifle toward the alleyway. Ready to pull the rifle trigger. “Anyone?” The Soldier heard a woman voice he familiar with when she calling out, “Hey? Anyone there? Hello?” the footstep closer and closer. He wants to drop his guard because of the voice but the white-haired wounded soldier afraid it would be a trick against him.

 

Mercy heard the last sound in an alleyway. She hopes no one gets hurt badly after hearing the gunfights, And the explosion. “Hey! We just want to help!” she goes into an alleyway and turning her head to her left. She sees a white-haired man with a red visor as a mask. And the man was pretty bloody too on his stomach. Mercy was stay put when she sees the rifle aiming at her. She shows both of her hand to show no sign of a threat, with her caduceus staff behind her “Look, I just want to help. Please, you injured pretty badly.” her accent are showing when she tried to convince the white-haired man.

The soldier lowers his rifle as a trust and Mercy immediately run toward him and see his wounds. “Mein Gott!” Reinhardt followed by surprise from seeing the man with ruined clothes and a bloody stomach. “We got an injured here!” Mercy scream at her friend. _'Gott, how the hell he can take this much damage?'_ Mercy thinks in her head while focus on her Caduceus staff to heal the injured man. The man was breathless and coughing under the mask, “Look, my healing won't work very well when there's a huge metal plate on your body. I need to take it out.” She then called her Scientist friend to pick them up.

 

When waiting for the plane, the Doctor tried to heal as many as she can. She checks his back and sees a 76 number on it. It took her off by a surprise. “Are you.. Soldier 76?” she asked the man who didn't speak any words to her when they starting to meet. “Yes.” quick, effective, and clear answer. It was the “unknown member” of the Overwatch recall.

“Wait, You are the Soldier?” Reinhardt heard the answer very clearly and showing his face with a question. The man didn't say anything to him and only grunt when Mercy touch his injury on his back. Reinhardt wants to say another word to him but he was cut when the Soldier 76 scream “Behind you!”, when Reinhardt turns his head he sees a man with 2 shotgun ready to fire at him. He quickly covers his upper body with both hands trying to block the shot. Lucky his armour was not easily penetrated by a shotgun round.

“Agh!” Reinhardt launches backwards and drops his hammer. The old knight gets up fast enough and grabs his hammer. He smirks at the attacker before charging and screaming toward him but the person was vanished instantly, making the old knight confuse “Huh?” he checks his left and right but no sign of it.

Seconds later the black trail smoke show up right behind the knight and his shotgun aiming at his head in very short range. Before he pulls the trigger a shot was fired and hit his back, “Ahhh..!” the masked man screams in pain from the shots.

The man with a skull mask turned around and aiming both of his shotgun at the Soldier and the Medic but stopped after Reinhardt quickly swing his hammer when he heard the scream. Hitting the man with a heavy force and thrown him to the right side, making his body hit bouncing into the stone path. A sound of the plane engine showed up not long after. Making Reinhardt look at the plane and let the man vanish once again after Reinhardt distracted from the plane “Dammt!” Reinhardt pissed after letting the attacker free once again.

 

Angela was in a bit of shock right there in her position. She and her patient almost got shot right on the spot. Thanks to the German knight or they would probably get hit. She's almost forgotten how it felt as a Combat Medic, near-death while trying to save people on the battlefield, and try to protect yourself too in the process of saving people. It's really been a long time since she was on the battlefield, making her a bit soft in the last 4 years.

She shakes her head and getting back to focus on her patient and try to bring him up to the plane. The plane was large enough and hard to land between the buildings in the area. So Winston has to drop a litter (Rescue Basket), a rope to bring the patient inside the plane, and a stair rope.

Soon they all got up to the plane, Reinhardt sees the ground for the last time to check before the back door close. the attacker was never seen again in the area. And then they took off from El Dorado.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this piece of trash! The main story has finally begun. and I expect it wouldn't far from reaching the endpoint.
> 
> Just leave comments if you see some bad shit in this trash works. I will try to be better in the future with your help
> 
> Thank you, once again, for keep reading my story. I didn't expect someone would read this far really after I realised how shit I was in the first chapter :|


End file.
